Angels and demons
by skitzofranicCrazyPhysco
Summary: Rated 4 language... NEW CHAPPIE! sorry 4 the wait. Lots of fighting, cussing and killing...sorta..ok
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is chapter redone! I feel so proud of myself…not really…ok…moving on…This is a yyh/Constantine crossover. I took the idea from Constantine and the characters from yyh...for those of you who haven't seen the movie…to bad.

Amanda: The author is in denial...she won't admit she doesn't own yu yu hakusho OR Constantine.

Steph: And that's why were here! Right Amanda?

Amanda: Yup that and to glop the cast!

Kurama: What?

Amanda Steph: PRETTY BOY!

Kurama: AHHHHHH! Runs and hides in corner

Hiei: Hn stupid nigens.

Steph: Stupid what?

Hiei: (glares at Steph while reaching for katana)

Kurama: no need to get violent here!

Steph: U wanna piece of me? Huh? Do you punk!

Amanda: Steph don't piss off the guys with weapons...

Hiei: (pulls out sword) so you think you can fight me and win?

Steph: no not really (runs away with Hiei chasing after her)

Sora(kingdom hearts):...Ummm is this a bad time?

Amanda: Nope! Just say the disclaimer before ww3 happens OK?

Sora: ACK! WW3! Ok theauthordoesntownanythingbutthecharacterKitanaandtheplotsodontsue! (Runs out of sight and for shelter)

Amanda: Geeze I was only joking about the ww3 part...more like massacre of Stephanie.  
Me: and I don't own the lyrics to missing!

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
_song_  
: change of place/time:

ON WITH THE STORY!

Prologue-

He looked up from where he stood. It was pitch black and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

_I step of the train, I'm walking down your street again, past your door, but you don't live there anymore._

He looked up and saw a white light moving towards him, shining like the North Star on a cloudless night in Makai. As the light got closer he realized that it was a little girl around 9 or 10.

_It's years since you've been there. And now you've disappeared some where, I got a space, you've found a better place_

As he walked closer he saw she wore a white nightgown that went to her ankles. Her black hair was rumpled and her eyes looked haunted. Those eyes that looked so much like his own…

_And I miss you, like the desserts miss the rain, and I miss you like the desserts miss the rain. Could you be dead? You always were two steps ahead, of everyone, would walk behind while you would run_

"Keira?" He made her name a question and the sound rang across the empty field. She raised her hand in front of her and he automatically reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She suddenly grew taller, to his height, her nightgown swirled around her knees. A shiver of recognition went through her and she whispered.

_I look up at your house, I can almost hear you shout down to me, where I always used to be and I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain and I miss you , oh, like the deserts miss the rain_

"Yusuke?" When he nodded she smiled softly, but it didn't reach her haunted eyes.

"Where are you?" She shook her head and started to fade.

"Don't let them catch you…" was the last thing she said before she faded into complete darkness.

"KEIRA!"

Yusuke sat up covered in cold sweat and breathing heavy, the dream still vivid in his mind. He had that dream every night since he came back from Makai after training. He was aware of Hiei watching him from his usual perch on the window sill.

"Trouble sleeping?" Kurama questioned from the bed beside his. Kuwabara was still passed out and snoring loudly.

"Just a dream, that's all" he grunted in response. He didn't need them to be worried when they were on a mission..._another_ mission. Stupid toddler. He had to send them on a crap mission when all he would rather do was sleep, without worrying about some crazy ass psychotic demon killer on the loose.

"A dream that you've had for a month?" Hiei asked quietly but Yuske heard none the less.

"Quiet shrimp." Yusuke pulled off the covers and walked into the living room of the motel they were in. It was small, one bedroom, one bathroom, living room and kitchen. Once out of the room Yusuke could think. He hadn't seen Keira since they were 10. Then she disappeared. He had spent the last 5 years trying to erase her from his memory but somehow his thoughts always ended with her. He leaned on the railing of the balcony that extended out the back of their room and recalled the dream. The first thing he remembered was her eyes. So like his, but then so different. She looked almost lifeless…He remembered where he had seen eyes like that before. They were they eyes of someone who had lost hope, the will of existence. He thought back to when they were younger.

Everyone thought she was crazy. She kept saying she saw things, things that no one else could see. So they took her away. In the middle of the night, men in black (A/N: no not the alien exterminators.) came and took her. For a while they sent a letter every month, telling them she was getting better and in a few months if she kept progressing she would be returned home. Then the letters stopped coming and she slowly faded from existence. Then his mom turned to drinking and he, to fighting. Everyone has their own way to deal with loss.

Kurama walked in and stood beside Yusuke. "Time to wrap this up and (yawn) then we can all go home" The kitsune said to him failing to suppress a yawn.

"Amen to that" he replied stretching then heading back to the room to get dressed and ready to kick some demon ass.


	2. The new girl and bad thoughts

Me: ok here I am sitting at a foreign computer typing away.

Squirrelgurl (AKA Sg): Bull shit you spend more time at my house then you do at yours!

Me: theoretically…yes

Sg: Theoretically? Ch…says you…

Me: Watch it!

Sg: Watching but seeing nothing…

Me: Silence woman…

Sg: (sticks out tongue)

Me: Immature brat…

Sg: Oi! I'm older than you ya know!

Me: But I'm smarter…wait…maybe not…

Sg: Don't hurt yourself trying…

Me: Don't worry I wont…. HEY!

Enzan from Rockman.X: Uhh…did I come at a bad time or something?

Sg: (gasps as eyes grow wide as dinner plates) BISHI! (Runs up and jumps on Enzan)

Enzan: EEP!

Netto: Um…We were called here by…(Reads paper) Uh…can I call you SFCP?

Me: Sure.

Netto: (talks over yelling in background as Enzan is chased around by crazed bishie fan Sg.) UM I THINK WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO A DISCLAIMER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Me: WHAT?

Netto: DISCLAIMER!

Me: HOLD ON I STILL CANT HEAR YOU! GIVE ME A SEC!

(Noises in the back ground stop as muffled voices and the sound of duck-tape echo around the room)

Me: There (pant) Much better…

Netto: Rightyo…

Me: What were you saying?

Netto: Well me and my Koibito Enzan are here to do the disclaimer…Hey were is Enzan anyway?

Me: Uhh…(Glances nervously at the figures that were duck-taped and shoved into the closet.) Any chance you could do without him? They're…uh…tied up at the moment…I'm sure they'll show up by the end of the fic…I hope…

Netto: (raises an eyebrow in suspicion then shakes it off) Okay then. SFCP owns shit all…so if you sue…you get shit…

Me: Well done!

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
_song_  
: change of place/time:  
:;: dream:;:

Recap: Kurama walked in and stood beside Yusuke. "Time to wrap this up and (yawn) then we can all go home" the kitsune said to him.

"Amen to that" he replied stretching then heading back to the room to get dressed and ready to kick some demon ass.

(Let's begin shall we)

Yusuke sighed as he walked away from the bloodied corpse of his punching ba…. I mean…the demon they were hunting. "That was too easy…"

Kurama sighed. "Well it was only a class C demon…what did you expect?" Hiei growled as a thought passed through his head.

"DAMN IT! We have to go to that stupid Nigen school today!" He yelled slamming his fist into the ground. The others stared at him as though he was slightly insane. Ever since that last little incident, Koenma had Hiei go to school with the others to…ah…watch him during the day…kind of like a babysitting job…but they weren't really doing anything…and he could kick their asses…

"Man…does he hate humans or what…" whispered Kuwabara. Hiei glared at the orange haired teen and continued on his way.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME SHORTY!" Kuwabara yelled dashing after his shorter counter part.

"Yea we better get back…besides I gotta ask the toddler something." Yusuke stated following Kuwabara and the 'shrimp'. Yawning he looked at his watch. Walking through the portal, he landed squarely in Koenma's office.

"Don't you have anything better for us to do? I mean all we're doing lately is killing small fry! Isn't there another tournament or something we can go to?" Yusuke wined as their pint sized boss looked up at them from a folder he had been reading.

"No Yusuke…"

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Kurama asked before Yusuke could say anything else.

"No, no, that's fine thank you. I'll send Botan if I need you." Koenma said dismissing them. Once out of Reikai, Yusuke turned to his friend.

"Is it just me or was the baby a little distracted this morning?" Kurama shrugged and replied;

"He is the junior ruler of Reikai; he's always a little distracted."

"So it's nothing serious? Like no big huge enemy we have to fight?" The hope diminished in Yusuke's voice.

"No Yusuke probably not." Said teen sighed

"Yusuke!" the teen turned when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?"

"Hm, not much…Finally going to school I see…or are you gonna get there and skip?" Keiko asked looking at him with her perfected board expression. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna skip…today." Keiko smiled.

"Good…cuz there's a new kid coming today. He's supposed to have been expelled from his last three schools…honestly, how many delinquents can one school have!" 

"Are you calling me a delinquent?" Yusuke asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." With that she turned and walked towards the school building that loomed up ahead.

"New delinquent huh? I wonder how good he is." Yuske started.

Kurama shrugged. (A/n: Jeeze, how many times is this guy gonna shrug during this chapter?)

"We'll never find out if we just stand here." He turned and started walking after Keiko

"Hn" Hiei followed behind with his usual comment, or lack thereof.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and walked after everyone else.

(:REWIND EARLY MORNING: )

"Whoa!" I woke up in cold sweat again this morning. 'Why _do I keep getting this God blasted dream! Must be the change of scenery_.' I pulled the covers off and walked into the bathroom pulling off my sweat soaked sleeping cloths on the way. After a 10 minute shower, makeup appliance session and the quick running of a brush through my black hair I was ready to get dressed.

"Should I or should I not wear uniform?" I mused while pulling my hair into a quick braid.

"Nah" I walked over to my closet and grabbed the first outfit I saw. I pulled on a pair of loose black pants with zippers, pockets and chains hanging off in every which direction and a tight black thick strapped tank top. Walking out of my room and into my living room, I stopped at the coffee table and pulled from a large mess of straps and Velcro, two matching strap on knife sheaths that fit perfectly on my forearms. Securing them on, I pulled forth two silver daggers out of the fray and sheathed them. Grabbing a small black handgun and an extra clip I slid them both into a small concealed hip holster under the pants. Pulling on an oversized black hoodie I completed the outfit and successfully hid my weapons. Grabbing my school bag and my spare key I walked out the door of my apartment and got ready to face the hell hole known as school.

(: HOMEROOM YYH gang :)

"Class! CLASS! Settle down and take your seats. We have a new student coming in today, and I expect you to treat her with kindness." He finished his little speech just as the principal walked in with a teen behind him.

"I thought the new kid was supposed to be a guy." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara who was too busy looking at the girl to answer. He just shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. After a hushed conversation, the teacher turned back to the class.

"Class this is Kitana Fallen. She will be joining you for the rest of the year." Turning back to her he asked; "Shouldn't you be wearing the uniform?"

"No." The teacher looked surprised and backed off at her cold attitude.

"Ano, ok you can sit…ah behind Mr. Urameshi." He nodded in the direction of the empty seat and she slowly made her way down the rows giving out death glares to every one that stared at her.

'_That name seems familiar for some reason_…' she thought to herself as she swung herself into the seat behind 'Urameshi'. She rolled her eyes. _Another punk another fighter._ She pulled out her schedule and looked at the first subject. _Phys. Ed. My favorite…not._ She sunk lower in her seat and stayed like that until the bell rang signaling first period.

(Gym)

I walked into the gym and looked around. One glance at the uniforms and I vowed never to buy one. Short tight shorts and loose white t-shirts. '_Welcome to the penny whore bar'_ I held back a sigh as I walked up to the gym teacher.

"I'm new and I don't have nor do I want a gym uniform. Ever." She stated looking him in the eye. The teacher gave her the 'look'. You know the one that says, like-to-see-you-get-away-with-that look.

"I'll let it pass for today but by the end of the week you need to have a gym uniform to participate." _Gawd I hate smart asses… sometimes I wonder if they were put here to deliberately piss me off?'_ I wondered while walking over to join the rest of the class. The teacher put down his clipboard and gathered the attention of the students.

"OK! Today we're doing coed sparring. Remember, go easy on each other we don't want any injuries." The class broke off and paired with their usual partners.

"Now we'll get a good fighter who knows control to go with you so you can get the hang of it" The teacher looked around before walking over to a group of guys. I rolled my eyes. '_No use telling him I've been fighting since I was ten and have mastered over 6 types of martial arts_.' I sighed heavily as the teacher came back leading a red head I recognized from homeroom. Wait…he wasn't a red head, he was _silver haired_. With fox ears. Strange child. I shook it off and concentrated on what the teacher was saying.

"Kitana this will be your partner. I want you to go easy ok Suichi?"

"Hai sensei." He bowed to the teacher. Turning to me he said;

"Ok, I'll start by throwing a slow hook punch to your head I want you to block it." God this guy really was clueless.

"Ok." I said trying to refrain herself from doing the unthinkable…touching his fox ears…I mean how could you not? They were so adorable! I turned my attention back to his movements as he threw a weak punch at my head. I smirked. _ I can have fun with this. _Faster than the eye could see I threw up my left arm and blocked it, grabbed his hand twisted and had him in a backwards head lock. No need to say he was surprised .

"Hm… I like your hair." I said with an evil glint in my eye. Kurama thought her saw her eyes flash red but he wasn't sure.

"HUH!" I gasped. _'So cute I wanna touch em!_' I reached out over his head to feel his 'fox ears' but to my bitter disappointment my hand went straight through them. "Damn it! Fine ruin my fun why don't you!" 'Suichi' looked at me like I was insane (which I probably was) before breaking away and doing a double back tuck and landing in a defensive stance about three feet from me. This was getting fun.

(third person p.o.v)

A million thoughts rushed through the kitsune's head but only one stuck out. 'This girl is serious about fighting me…'

By this point the whole class had stopped they're sparing to watch the fascinating battle between the two. Kitana smiled sweetly before lunging at Kurama. He dodged to the left and did a roundhouse to her head then a spinning sidekick to her ribs. Amazingly the girl managed to dodge the roundhouse and catch the sidekick. She grinned widely before twisting his foot causing the kitsune to hit the ground hard stomach first. Jumping to his feet Kurama moved just in time to block a punch that was flying in his direction. He went to pull back but found that Kitana had put her foot behind his own. He felt himself tipping slowly backwards so he hooked her arm with his putting her in an arm lock succeeding in both immobilizing his opponent and steadying his balance. Kitana was extremely amused by how well her classmate was fighting. Though what she did next surprised everyone in the room including Kurama. Slowly reaching behind his ear she pulled out a delicate red rose.

"So that's what you keep in there…" She said smiling brightly. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama all had similar looks of shock on their faces where as a cheer had erupted from the rest of their class. Smiling Kitana leaned in to whisper in Kurama's ear. "I guarantee I didn't have that one up my sleeve." Pulling back she blew the petals in his face. Throwing the stem up in the air she back handspringed and landed in an offensive stance.

Kurama faltered for a second before regaining his composure. His eyes flashed gold and he dropped into a defensive stance. She rushed forward to place a punch in his solar plexus but he blocked it and grabbed her fist pulling her forward in to a headlock. Before he knew what was happening she swiped his feet out from under him and rolled on her back beside him. The end position was they were both on the floor breathing hard with Kurama lying on his back and Kitana beside him with her hip at his shoulder. In a word…awkward. And that's what the teacher thought.

"OK BREAK IT UP!" He yelled running towards them. Kitana had flipped to her feet and pulled Kurama up with her.

"Well that was fun." She stated walking out of the gym as the bell rang. Needless to say the rest of the class ran up to her demanding to know how she pulled out the rose. Before she could come up with a smart-ass remark, a girl with chin length brown hair come running up to her.

"Hi my names Keiko and I'm here to take you to your next class ok? Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder taking Kitana by the hand and dragging her into her next class…science.

The rest of the morning went buy with out much incident…unless you count her 'accidentally' causing a minor explosion in the chem. Lab…it kinda destroyed most of the room but that's fixable right? Right?

The lunch bell finally rang but yet again she found herself being dragged out of the room by familiar hands. But this time the destination was different. She soon found herself outside to the back of the school and surrounded by the following: Yusuke, Suichi, Kuwabara and a short guy that shared her love of black clothes. AKA Hiei.

"Soooo, what do you want? If it's a rematch sorry but I've food to eat." She winked at Suichi and watched with amusement as he blushed an unnatural and unhealthy shade of red while looking at his feet.

Yusuke however didn't look at all amused. "I've got a bone to pick with you…1…how in the world did you pull that rose out of Suichi's ear? And what was with the whole Chem. Lab thing? You know…" At this point Kitana stopped listening. She let her mind wander…but little did she know that another mind was wondering with her.

Her eyes looked over to Suichi. 'Hmm…he's cute…and I totally dig the whole fuzzy tail thing…A fox…could be interesting.' Outside of her mind Hiei snapped to attention as he listened intently to her mental conversation with herself.

Next Kitana looked at Kuwabara 'Just your run of the mill weirdo…with lack of self control…with the way he's spouting off spirit energy you'd think he'd want to broadcast our location 5 miles in every direction.' Hiei glared suspiciously at her as he continued to listen in.

Next Kitana looked at Yusuke. "Wow…does that guy ever need a hair cut…man and the way he is jabbering away at me…Jeez! Doesn't he know I am not even trying to listen? Hey…those marks on his body…they look familiar…' Hiei watched as Kitana pulled down her sleeve to reveal similar markings to Yuske's. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. Kitana pulled her sleeve up and returned to her thoughts. 'Weird …yet somehow…board now…' Hiei couldn't contain his thoughts anymore. 'WHAT?' he let his mind blurt out. Kitana Straitened. 'Damn it all Lucifer!' She thought mistaking Hiei for this unknown person. 'Stay out of my head!' Hiei went quiet but in his own mind one thought circled. 'WTF?'

Anyway…now Kitana turned her attention to the mind reader himself. 'Hmm…lots of eyes…interesting colour…' she titled her head slightly and lowered her eyes. 'I wonder…' Anyone else wouldn't have noticed this behavior…except Hiei knew where Kitana was looking and he also knew what was going through her head. By this time the other's stopped talking to look at the strange interaction between the two.

Hiei's eyes went wide. "What the hell?" He asked taking a step back…unfortunatly that step was right onto a rock…and you can guess what happened next. Yep…Hiei fell back hitting his head on the concrete and knocking himself out cold.

By now Kitana remembered something. 'JAGAN DEMONS CAN READ MINDS! Damn. Shit. Fuck. HOW COULD I BE SO CARELESS WITH MY THOUGHTS! BAD ME! NO THINKING OF GUYS AS SEX TOYS! BAD BAD BAD ME!' The others were rushing to Hiei's side but the short demon was out like a light.

'Sex toys huh? Did I raise you that way?' Lucifer again. Damn it.

'YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!' You yelled at him.

"DUDE SHE KNOCKED OUT THE INFAMOUS HIEI IN ONE GLARE!" Yuske yelled.

Suichi walked towards you slowly.

"Your hiding something from us…" He started. She stepped forward and cupped his chin pulling him roughly towards her.

"Whatever you say foxy…whatever you say." She pushed him back and turned to walk away.

'Hmm, she is hot you know.' Yoko stated lazily to his counter part.

'Oh shut up you.' He thought back.

'I don't hear you denying it…' he countered.

'Damn you.'

Me: There…All done! Six god damned pages!

Netto: But where's my boyfriend

Me: Uhh….hold on be right back.

(Runs into closet…sound of duck-tape being ripped of skin…a scream echoes through the room. SFCP runs into room dragging Sg and Enzan with her. )

Me: Here you go! (Gives Netto his boyfriend back) And I get to keep my typing buddy Sg to torture her!

Sg: Fine…but no more duck-tape…

Me: Nope…I got rope and a ceiling fan!

Netto: Hmm…you just gave me an idea…(smirk) come on Enzan!

Enzan: (wide eyed) Kuso…

Me: I don't want to know…anyway…u see the little blue button (sg in background, ITS PURPLE!) Me: Silence you! (Throws popcan while an audible thunk is heard) anyway, the BLUE button…press it…press it…u no u wanna!

Smart fox


	3. cuts bruises and slash

Me: ok another chapter…this one u get some background info…not much and it gets more confusing. The yyh gang also finds out some disturbing secrets about the new girl…muhahahahaha!

:ahem: anyways onwards it is!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Yus-kai-ness I love that word!

Yuske raised an eyebrow at Kuramas' turned back.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked getting the kitsunes attention. He was saved from answering however by the groan that came from their fallen companion as he woke up. Their attention was diverted for the moment.

"Geeze Hiei what did she do to you?" Yuske asked impressed that a girl had knocked the most stubborn of their members with a glare.

Hiei glared at him and spoke in a low growl

"I am _not_ at liberty to discuss that topic."

"Whoa! Ok calm down." Yuske backed away slowly.

"We should probably tell Koenma that we have completed the mission." Kurama said breaking up the glaring match.

"And I believe you had something to ask him Yuske?"

"Ya ya, let's get this over with then." He said pulling out his communicator. A moment later Boton appeared cheerful as ever and opened a portal to Koenmas office. Yuske couldn't shake off the feeling that Kitana was familiar somehow…meh. She was probably just some punk who could fight and do magic tricks. Yet…no no no no no. It couldn't be her. He sighed as he walked in to the toddler's office.

"We completed the mission successfully." Kurama said. When there was no reply from Jr. Yuske looked up. Koenma looked stressed out to the max and looked disturbed.

"Oi toddler what's up?" Yuske asked. In the language most commonly known as yuskainess, it basically meant 'what's wrong?'

"There has been a spike of energy in the area. There have also been…strange creatures…not demons from Makai but from somewhere else…" he trailed off. He did not want them to know that there were not just the three worlds. But five. The last two were off limits to everyone even King Enma himself.

"Somewhere else…that would be?" Yuske tapped his foot impatiently.

"And we've dealt with energy before it's not that bad."

"No! You don't understand. I…uhhhhhh. Ok. Normally this is not a need to know basis. Actually it's better if no one knows about it at all. There are more than three worlds. There are five. Nigenkai, Makai, Reikai Heaven and Hell."

"WHAT!" Yuske yelled.

"It's true. It's not just a catholic story Yuske. There is an ongoing war between Heaven and Hell, angels and hell-demons."

"What does this have to do with the energy spike?" Kuwabara asked.

"The energy is neither demon not spirit nor is it angelic. It's something totally different. And it seems to appear only where the intruders are. We had a problem like this a few years ago before the Reikai Tantei even existed. When we send men over to where the intruders were there's nothing left nothing but dust." Koenma looked at the spirit detectives.

"So we have a new mission?" Kurama stated more than asked.

"Yes. I want you to find this energy source. He seems to have the knowledge of the intruders even my father doesn't have." Koenma shifted files on his desk before coming up with a folder.

"here. It has all the names and locations of angels in the immediate area." He said handing the file to Kurama.

"Now Boton will open a portal to take you home." Boton quickly did as instructed. Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara wet through but Yuske hesitated. He motioned for Boton to close the portal. She raised her eyebrow at him but closed it anyway.

"Koenma I need you to do something for me."

Koenma looked surprised. The new demon lord never asked favors.

"I need you to see if you can find someone for me…her name is Keira Kitana Urameshi, my sister."

Koenma and Boton both looked up in surprise.

"You have a sister?" They both asked at once.

"Maybe, I dunno. I lost contact with her 5 years ago. I haven't seen her since." Yuske looked at Koenma but it wasn't with anger or sarcasm…it was a rare emotion to see. Sadness.

"I'll see what I can find out." He nodded and began shuffling threw papers and pulling out a screen.

"I'll have Boton get you when I find something." Yuske nodded and stepped through the new portal Boton made and found himself in the park. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk home.

: ALLEYWAY KITANA p.o.v:

I walked down a dark alleyway muttering darkly about demons, boys, angels and hell on earth. 'Damn Lucifer, damn God and DAMN GABRIEL!'

I sighed as I walked down the street. I was being followed…_again_God damn them. Wait they already were damned by God…never mind then. I sighed again as I turned right this time leading them…whoever _they_ were away from my home. Although Lucifer already knew where I lived so it's not like it made a difference. I just don't want to fight a bloody battle between light and dark in my house.

flashback

"Gabriel." I said walking into a library and greeting the angel who helped keep the balance between light and dark.

"Ah. I see you made it. No doubt you have come with questions?" she raised her eyebrow at me. (a/n: yes Gabriel is a GIRL)

"always, as always." I replied sitting in the chair beside her. I took the offered tea and sipped it slowly letting the foreign brew warm me from the cold London weather.

"I heard you want me in Japan. Why?" I asked setting my cup down and looking intently at her.

She sighed before placing her cup on the table next to mine.

"The war is spreading. God needs you to fight where the imediat threat is. You klnow that."

I sat up angrily.

"God has angels to do that for him! Besides you know what could happen if I leave here!"

"Tsk tsk, yes that is why we are here but Lucifer has moved from here to Japan and you are the only one who can stop him. You know all this trying to win your way back into the Lords good graces are futile. You committed a mortal sin. And the only way to be"

"Accepted into heaven is self sacrifice in know I know!" I retorted angrily.

"But considering the hold Satan has on your soul…"she trailed off letting me finish the sentence in my head.

end flashback

So here I am stuck in Japan, my birth place mind you, looking for some hell demon ass to kill. Yes kill. I never leave my prey alive since I only kill them if they upset the balance. 'Damn' I thought angrily. 'Why can't I remember anything before the asylum?' I punched a wall. Hell all I know is that Satans' son Lucifer wants to corrupt an angel find the spear of destiny which I apparently hid some where, find a powerful physic and gain a human body so he can walk on earth and bring upon us the apocalypse. Yup my normal everyday life. 'Fuck…now it starts to rain. Humph!' I resumed my walking well aware that I was being followed by more than one creature. I sighed again and turned left leading them to a dead end alley.

"Ok, you're disrupting the balance here on earth by possessing weak human beings with out a passport. Time to DIE!" I lunged forward at the shadow that had formed a circle around me. I effectively knocked out everything my fist came in contact with and was soon facing off with the 'leader'. I smirked. Not even worth my effort. I faked a left hook and came under with a right uppercut grinning with satisfaction as I heard the sickening crack of his jaw.

I fished through my pocket and pulled out a silver cross.

"Ave Maria, gratia plena; Dominus tecum: benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. Ave Maria, gratia plena; Dominus tecum: benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen." (1) I whispered banishing or deporting the demons from the human bodies. I was lucky it wasn't an exorcism. They were a bitch!

I walked away in the direction of my apartment pausing to look up at the sky. It was now clear all traces of rain gone. I heard a school bell I the distance. 'Kuso…I skipped the last half of school…o well' I arrived at my door and pulled out my key. Once inside I collapsed on my bed deciding to eat later. If I felt like it.

: Next day:

Yuske groaned as he opened his eyes. Keiko was going to _kill_ him for skipping school yesterday. Damn. 'Why the hell does my head feel like it was smashed into a brick wall?' he got up and pulled on his school uniform, gelled his hair and crept down stairs trying not to wake his mom. Once in the kitchen he grabbed some breakfast, his lunch and his bag and walked out the door. On the way to school he met up with Kuwabara and soon after Kurama and Hiei.

"what kind of stunt do you think the new girl is gonna pull off today?" Yuske asked the group.

"Hn" Hiei shuddered remembering the last 'incident' concerning her. Although now he did have to find out how she new about the spirit energy and their real forms.

"she is hiding something you know that." Kurama pointed out.

"That's we're going to find out!" Yuske said with an evil glint in his eye.

"ok here's the plan." He gestured for everyone to gather in.

"Ok, we find out where she sits in every class and try to make it so shes near one of us that way we can keep a close eye on her. We watch where she goes at lunch and then we follow her home after school. Memorize her scent and her energy signature so we can find her easily."

"HEY! Isn't that like stalking?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Nope not if it's for a good cause!" Yuske said with a grin on his face.

"Hn…she will catch on to us." Hiei pointed out. She wasn't exactly normal and she was already somewhat suspicious of them.

"If she does then we can take her by surprise." Kurama said answering the unspoken question.

They nodded in confirmation and continued on their way to school.

: Kitana p.o.v.:

Today was _not_ one of her better days. First she woken up to the sound of Lucifer whispering unwanted nothings in her head, then she had walked into a wall, she couldn't find her knives, her bullets had _somehow_ gotten removed from her guns and she was late!

She walked into the classroom glaring at everything that moved specifically the Urameshi kid and his lackeys. To top it off Lucifer still had not removed his presence from her head and she was getting pissed. No wait, she was getting beyond pissed, more like dangerously distressed. Ya that was it…DD. Yay! She could just tell her day was going to be hell. She walked to her desk, ignoring the spirit detectives and promptly buried her head in her arms and fell asleep.

She didn't move for the rest of homeroom nor math and literature which thank god were all in the same classroom. When the bell ran dismissing them for history, she seemed not to have heard it. Yuske stood up and stretched before poking her in the back.

"Yo, sleeping beauty, time to get up!" Yuske said biting back a yawn.

When she didn't stir Kurama shook her shoulders gently. Still getting no response, Kurama looked at Hiei who nodded. Chuckling in side his head he thought.' payback is a bitch!' snickering slightly he placed his hand on the back of her head and concentrated on fire powers. His hand started to heat up and he grinned in satisfaction when she yelped, jerking awake.

"took ya long enough. Have a good dream?" Yuske teased smiling slightly.

"Fuck off" she grumbled grabbing her bag and heading out the door. It was only then that the spirit detectives noticed the reason why she had been sleeping. She looked like she hadn't slept for a week! There were dark bruises under her eyes and her movements were slow and she showed signs of a bruised or broken rib.

: Kitana p.o.v:

I hadn't slept last night. I had gotten into this big fight with a demon who thought he could take on the legendary deporter and ended up getting myself smashed into the wall by some wannabe bad ass angel who I pissed off. No more midnight walks for me for a while.

I made my way towards the history class where I found that we didn't have assigned seats. Yippee. I started to the back corner where I could be alone and sleep with out being noticed when someone grabbed my arm. I winced in pain as I realized that yup I must have really pissed of that angel. Damn that's why I was bloody black and blue this morning. I looked up at the one who was pulling me towards a group of 5 desks in the back to find it was…Hiei. The mind reader. 'Shit' I mentally cursed myself for being to damn tired to pull out of his grip. 'Damn Gabriel for sending me here, damn angel…what was his name… for beating the shit out of me while I was in neutral territory…damn slash with his 'holier-than-thou' ass attitude.'

Hiei led her to the tables where he shoved her down not to gently. The rest of the strange weirdoes were already sitting around her. She winced again, more noticeably this time when her back hit the chair. She let out an audible hiss of pain gaining unintentionally, the boys' attention. Yuske raised his eyebrow, Hiei looked at her posture and confirmed that yes she hurt her back while Kurama caught the faint smell of blood. He leaned over and pushed her forward gently and told Yuske to lift up the back of her sweater. Whatever they were expecting it wasn't what they saw. Kuwabaras eyes went as wide as dinner plates; Yuske took a sharp intake of breath then let it whistle out through his teeth. Kurama looked as shocked a Kuwabara and Hiei raised an eyebrow. Her back was riddled with dark purple bruises, scratches and dried blood.

"Holy shit" was all Yuske managed to say before the teacher came in.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei hissed into her ear as he sat down.

"Nothing." She replied meekly. 'Unless you count getting thrown 15 feet in to brick wall. God I wonder what I did to piss him off.'

Hiei who had been listening to her thoughts, cautiously mind you, heard this. 'Who threw you into a wall?' He asked her telepathically. 'Fuck you Lucifer. You bloody well knew the damn guy! Hell you probably were the one who made me piss him off in territory where you bloody well knew I couldn't fight back!' All of a sudden a new voice entered the conversation. 'I had nothing to do with last night. The guys name was Kastura and you made this mess all on your own. As for the idiot who thought he could defeat the all mighty deporter…' she snorted. 'Ya I know you had something to do with that one.'

'Whatever' Lucifer left the conversation. 'Hmmm I guess I'll have to pay this Kastura guy a little visit tonight out side of slashes 'neutral' territory.' she thought to herself putting her head down on her desk and drifting off to sleep once more.

Hiei was confused. So there was a Lucifer who she could talk to but she still didn't know he was listening to her. Meanwhile back in Kitanas' head she was having a familiar dream…

She looked around and saw nothing but black. Everything was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She looked up and saw a dark figure moving towards her. As the figure got closer she realized that it was a boy around 14. he looked so familiar but she couldn't remember where from. She looked down and saw she was clad in a white nightgown and she looked about 9 years old. She looked up into the face of the boy and saw a familiar face. YUSKE! What the hell was she dreaming about him for? "Keira" he whispered her name and it seemed to echo. She raised her hand in front of her and watched as he mirrored her action, lacing his fingers through hers. She suddenly felt herself grow taller, to his height, her nightgown replaced with baggy jeans and a pale pink tank top with a black stretch vest over top. She had a black scarf tied around her neck which she knew his the scar. She smiled softly but her eyes showed pain, loneliness and betrayal.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered. As soon as the words left her lips she was pulled back violently by an unseen force.

"KITANA" was all she heard before she was jerked back to reality. "Kitana!" her name again…what the hell?

"Yo, wake up!" she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the history classroom and students were filing out. She felt four strong arms wrap around her waist and shoulders, not touching her back. They lifted her out of her chair and helped her walk out of the class. Hiei picked up her bag and followed Kurama and Yuske out of the class.

"I can walk you know." She said irritated.

"Ya you probably can but not with your back in that condition." Yuske felt himself lecturing her. Damn, he never did stuff like that. It was usually Kurama or Boton hell even Kuwabara but not him.

Kurama and Yuske dragged her up a flight of stairs then kicked open a door. They set her down on the ground before Hiei and Kuwabara closed the door. She realized she was on the roof and they had blocked her only means of escape unless she wanted to jump off the edge of the roof. Definitely a no-no in her currant condition.

"So, who is slash and who threw you 15 feet into a brick wall?" Hiei asked while Kurama pulled a box of disinfectant, gauze and bandages out of nowhere.

She looked surprised for a moment then it dawned on her.

"Damn it that was not Lucifer it was you! Shit fuck damn mother in holy hell and pits of fire!" Everyone looked surprised at her choice of words. Yuske looked surprised.

"You got that from being thrown into a brick wall!" He asked shocked that she was still walking. Hell she looked human, she seamed human and there was nothing telling him otherwise that she wasn't human. She yelped with pain as Kurama pressed her side.

"damn you that hurts!" she yelled.

"It should. You have a broken rib." He moved his examination to her back. He pulled off her sweater and almost had it off before she turned to hit him. Yuske caught her arms and helped Kurama yank off the sweater. She had on a tight black t shirt that said 'want my number?' 1-800-kissmyass. Kitana wrapped her arms under her knees so they couldn't get to her bandages or notice her knives. To late. Kuwabara saw the knives before she could hide them.

"is it routine to walk around armed?" he asked.

"A girls gotta have her protection." I snapped back. 'Stupid baka. Shit they better not find out about the guns…'

Hiei looked her over, his eyes searching everywhere that would indicate that she was carrying guns. He moved to sit beside her as Kurama had moved to clean her back. He slowly reached under her knees and pried her hands apart and brought them up to eye level. From her wrist to the middle of her biceps was wrapped in white bandages with her strap on daggers overtop on her forearm. Yuske took her other arm and they both removed the dagger sheaths. But when they moved to unwrap the bandages their sleeves caught on fire. "Kurama a little help please?" Yuske asked while putting out his sleeve. Kurama pulled a small flower from his hair and gave it to Yuske. He blew the petals in her face and they watched as she looked confused then her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped back, knocked out by the pollen. Hiei and Yuske unwrapped the bandages to see…scars. Lots of scars. Four on each wrist over her suicide maps and many others that looked like they were newer and some fresh ones still bleeding. They looked like they had been caused by flying razor blades or glass shards. She also had demon markings on her arms. They looked exactly like Yuskes to. Now that was disturbing.

"I think we should get her Genkai and Yukina. They should be able to deal with this." Kurama said quietly never taking his eyes off her arm as Yuske picked her up bridal style and jumped of the roof landing firmly on the ground. Kurama picked up her sweater and bag and followed Yuske off the roof. Kuwabara took the stairs and said her would meet them at the temple. Hiei followed jumping from tree to tree.

(1) Hail Mary, full of grace; the Lord is with Thee: blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, prayer for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.

Me: DONE!God 12 pages 12 fucking pages of size 12 font…..I am not doing that again!

Ok I need ur input 4 pairings! The choices are!

Kurama/Kitana

Hiei/Kitana

Lucifer/Kitana (shivers)

Other than that its gonna be Yuske/keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina. I will accept other pairings as long as it does not break up Yuske and Keiko! That pairing stays the same! Btw, Yuske is Kitanas brother if u haven't figured out from the dreams. I know the names are a little weird but they can't remember each other right away. There will be lots and lots of fighting in the next chappie!


	4. Law breakers and yuskes sister

Me: sorry for the long wait between updates but I've been really busy.

Steph: no you haven't your just lazy.

Me: (covers mouth with duck tape) quiet you!

Ok ppl!

Next chappie!

Pairing polls so far.

Kitana/Kurama-2

Hiei/ Kitana-2

Kitana/Lucifer-0 (thank god)

Me: Remember you can only vote once but you can get your friends to vote 4 u! (Looks at squirrelgurl.)That means you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kitana. And the plot.

(Runs and hides from lawyers)

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Yus-kai-ness 

' Lucifer '

'Hiei'

Recap:

"I think we should get her Genkai and Yukina. They should be able to deal with this." Kurama said quietly never taking his eyes off her arm as Yuske picked her up bridal style and jumped of the roof landing firmly on the ground. Kurama picked up her sweater and bag and followed Yuske off the roof. Kuwabara took the stairs and said her would meet them at the temple. Hiei followed jumping from tree to tree.

This time:

yyh gang p.o.v.

Yuske burst into the temple followed closely by Kurama and Hiei. Genkai looked up from the table she was sitting at with Yukina.

"Shouldn't you be in school dim wit?" She asked.

"We need a little help…ok a lot of help." He said indicating to the girl in his arms.

"KAMI what happened?" Yukina was up and looking at the girl before Genkai could respond.

"An explanation would be nice." Genkai said while leading the boys to a back room. Yuske was about to answer when his communicator beeped.

"I'll be right back." He said while exiting the room. Once in the hall he pulled the communicator out of his pocket and opened it.

"What do you want toddler I'm kinda busy."

"Yuske, I have the information you requested about your younger sister… I would rather tell you face to face than over the communicator though."

"Ok, send Boton in 10 minutes there's something I have to do. It may have something to do with your energy source."

"Ok, do what you need to do and get over here." Koenma signed off his communicator. 'How is he going to react to this?' he thought to himself then set about finding the best way to tell Yuske.

"That's odd…he didn't yell at me for calling him toddler." Yuske wondered out loud while walking back into the shrine.

Everyone minus Yukina was sitting around in the main room waiting for him to come back or for news on Kitanas' condition. He sighed and sat down next to Kurama. Just then the door slid open revealing a panting Kuwabara.

"What took you so long?" Yuske asked.

"And why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"I sensed something back about three blocks from the shrine but I couldn't find anything. Then these invisible weirdo things started chasing me around in circles!" Kuwabara said dropping down across from Yuske trying to catch his breath.

"Baka." Was Hieis oh-so-intelligent response.

"HEY! You wanna say that again shorty!" a fight would have broken out if Yukina didn't decide right then to walk into the room. Everyone fell silent and watched her for information.

"You said she wasn't demon, right?"

"Yes… why?" Kurama asked.

"Well, her wounds are almost all healed except for the scars; but I hardly did anything. It's like she's almost human but not quiet."

"huh?" everyone looked at Yukina like she was crazy.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! So stop looking at me like I belong in the psych ward." She glared at everyone then went to sit beside Genkai.

"Hn what do you mean she healed fast? She's had those wounds since last night apparently." Everyone looked at Hiei. He shrugged.

"She thinks loud." Right…whatever. Any ways back to the point.

"How the hell can a _human_ survive that long with wounds like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot. She also had guns. But they were umm _glowing_. Well one of them was anyway." She pulled out two black guns from who knows where. She passed them to Genkai who ejected the clip revealing 6 silver bullets in one and 6 glowing blue bullets in another. (Think underworld, the ones used against vampires.)

"Strange…wait, do you guys hear that?" Kuwabara sat straight up and looked around.

"Hear what?" Everyone was alert now and Kurama stood and looked outside.

"I don't he"

"SHHH!" Hiei hissed. He removed his headband and his jagan glowed. He saw six concealed figures in the shadows but they weren't youkai nor were they human. Yuske felt a familiar haunting presence. He hadn't felt it since he was 10. He wished he could see them. He looked around but all he could hear was a chattering that was growing louder by the minute. 'Where the hell is Boton?' he thought desperately. Suddenly Yukina fell backwards, limp.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled and ran towards her only to be thrown back by an invisible force. Kurama was panicking slightly. 'What the hell is going on? I can't see anything unnatural nor can I sense it!' - Remember what Koenma said! The intruders from hell or heaven or something. We wouldn't be able to see them would we? - Yoko stated somewhat intelligently. A crash was heard from behind him and he turned only to be caught in the stomach by something.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY GOD DANMED GUNS!" a voice ground out. He watched as Kitana now fully healed it seemed, punched air. But by the indent left in the wall he knew she made contact with something. Hiei unsheathed his katana and became a black blur while Kuwabara was concentrating on his spirit sword. Yuske on the other hand looked just as confused as he was.

"AMEN, NOKISHAN BRURLIMNINA NADIOS!" Kitana yelled and there was a bright flash and she was sent through the wall like it was paper. She landed on the training field behind the temple.

"Well at least that was semi- effective." She said as she started dodging invisible attacks.

"SOMEONE THROW ME A GUN!" she yelled. Yuske ran over to where Genkai had dropped them and threw them towards her.

She smirked. "thanks." She turned to the space in front of her.

"You have violated rule number 452 set down by the council in St. Andrews 1597bc. Violation of that law results in immediate death or deportation. So how bout we do this the easy way. You chose." She raised the gun.

"Five…four…three…two…one…shotgun" a blue blast shot through the clearing and everything went silent.

"Too late" she whispered. She looked up at where the group was gathered.

"You alright?" She asked. It looked funny, since she was sitting on her ass in the middle of a black crater and she was asking them if they were alright.

"How." Yuske was cut off as Boton came to a crashing halt in front of him.

"OMIGOD ARE YOU OK? KOENMA SAID HE SAW INTRUDER ENERGY HERE AND I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD AND… what happened?" She asked looking around. She spotted Kitana getting to her feet in the middle of the crater. 'she looks familiar…but not now I need to get Yuske to Koenmas office right away!'

"Yuske, Koenma wants to see you. The rest of you…stay here he shouldn't take long." With that she opened a portal and her and Yuske jumped inside. The portal closed behind them.

: YUSKE P.O.V:

'ok so the toddler _did_ find something. That was fast.' He turned to face Koenma who surprisingly was in his teenage form. He gestured for Yuske to sit down.

"This may be shocking to you Yuske. Your sister was as you know submitted into St.Andrews (see the connection. See, see?) Five years ago, when she was nine. The sentence was that she could see things others couldn't. She believed they would attack her and they apparently- according to her- did on several occasions."

Ok that was the easy part. Now for the rest.

"Two years ago, your sister committed suicide." He held up a hand before Yuske could speak.

"She slit her wrists then jumped off the roof of the asylum. You were not notified because a) they lost all family information and b) her body was not found in the casket after the funeral."

Yuske was speechless. Tears threatened to fall and his face was pale.

"Could- could you try to find her spirit? I mean all spirits come here right?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I tried. She was no where to be found, nor was there any record of her ever being here. I think she was resurrected by someone more powerful than my father.

Me: OOooooo cliffy! Hahahaha1 I know what happens next! Ands you won't until next chapter! Hahahahaha I feel so evil!

Steph: liar you don't even know what's going mfppht mmmddfjgi!

Me: (hands over stephs mouth.) Any who, till next time!

(in background: AHHHH YOU BIT ME! Well what did you expect me to do?)

heh heh heh….


	5. hospitalized and the not so dense one

SFCP: I added! I finally got off my lazy ass and added! Sorry for the wait but I was sick for a month, lazy and now, I'm sick again!

Lucifer: It's your own damn fault stupid.

SFCP:twitch twitch. Who ya calling stupid you house wife stereotype ?

Lucifer: WHO YA CALLING A HOUSE WIFE MORTAL?

SFCP: Psht. Mortal my ass, I could kick your ass anyday.

Lucifer:You and what army?

SFCP: MY ARMY!(Runs off and comes back dragging SG and SW with her.)

SW:OI WTF?

SG: Did I hear someone say army? (Evil grin)

Lucifer:Nnno, why?

SG: Cuz I just equiped my squirells with automatic cast iron frying pans that heat up when you hit someone with them. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

SW: demented. She really needs a life.

SFCP: Yup...so do we my friend. So do we.

DISCLAIMER: I own in no way shape or form anything but the plot and only half the plot. The PWP parts belong mostly to Sg...and I wish I owned Evanescance.

It was late. Yuske had come back to the temple in a depressed like state. When Kuwabara had asked what was wrong, he punched him. So I left. Not like anyone noticed or anything. By instinct I headed to a park with swings. I love swings. They're so calm and peaceful and they help me concentrate. Also, parks are the best places for angels and demons to 'mini battles'. They're quite entertaining. I sat down on a swing and waited for something amusing to happen.

"I knew I'd find you here. You always did love swings." A teen sat on the swing to my right. She slowly started rocking.

"Still do." I said. She turned to me.

"Your names keira, isn't it?" She asked studying my profile in the dark.

"H, how did you..."

"Know?" She looked away up at the stars.

"I believed you. I believe you." I looked at her.

"Let me help you. I can't just stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt." I stood.

"You don't know what your asking." I said walking away. Instead of following me, she swung and started humming. I stopped. The tune was familiar but why?

(#blad blah blah# means english...just for the song...evanescence, which as previously mentioned, I don't own.)

"My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home"

"#Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong

Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are #"

"Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong"

"#Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong#"

"Show me the shadow where true meaning lies"

"#So much more is made in empty eyes.#"

"My best friend taught me that song." She said getting off the swing.

"My mother taught it too me." I responded automatically not even knowing if it was true.

"Let me help...please. I'll be dragged into this war sooner or later whether it's by you or not." She said falling into step beside me.

"How do you know about the war?" She looked at me in the strangest way.

"You gave it to me...to hide, remember. Right before you left." I turned to her.

"I don't know what your talking about." I didn't say this to brush her off. I said because I had no clue in hell what she was rambling on about. I waited for her to explain.

"The spear of Destiny...you gave it to me to hide. Said I was the only one you trusted with it." The.Spear.Of.Destiny. No fucking way.

"Where is it?" I asked trying to stop myself from hyperventalating in excitement.

"Nuh uh. You let me see, I give you the info." She said walking beside me again.

"You really don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Yes, I do. It's a hard path I know, I had to walk it to hide it." I gaped at her.

"You hid it in HELL?" It was right under my nose this whole freaking time!

"No, not exactly. I hid it where they decide wheather you go to hell or not. Reikai." Oh, thank god.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked turning down a brightly lit street. I had no clue where I was going, I was just following my feet. We came to a stop infront of a ramen shop. She nodded and pulled out a key. Opening the dor she pulled off the shoes and jaket, and walked up the stairs. I followed.

"Mom and dad are out for the week. We can do this anyway we want." I thought for a minute.

"Cold water. It's the easiest transition. And the least painfull." She nodded and led me to the bathroom. I walked over to the tub and started the water. I had it cold, cuz it got HOT in Hell. I looked at her.

"By the way, what's your name?" She looked at me weird.

"Keiko. I'm in your classes at school. When you actually go." She put emphasis on the last word. I shrugged.

"I've got bigger things to deal with right now." She shook her head.

"Your absolutly positivaly determained to do this? You won't change your mind?" I asked.

" I want to help you…even if it means this." She moved towards me.

"Okay. You need to commit a motal sin before you go to hell." She shrugged.

"Does attempted suicide count?" I was taken back, then nodded. She said it so calmly. She picked up a knife and ran it across her wrists. Blink Blink, Holy shit, how is she so damn calm?

"Ooookay." She grabbed a role of gauze off the counter.

"Are you sure? Drowning in a bathtub is kinda strange…I mean people ask you how you died and your like oh I drowned in my bathtub"

"How did you die then?" She challenged wrapping her wrists.

"Umm, I committed suicide. Twice." Blink Blink. OOooooOo.

"Oh ...how?"

:I slit my wrists then jumped of a building.Then slit my wrists.Again. "

" ...The bathtub sounds good to me" I thought for a minute.

" I agree."

" Ok. So how does this work exactly?" She asked eyeing the tub.

"Ok.. I drown you in the bathtub and you die…and go to hell because you just attempted sucide. (Looks down at bandaged wrists) and that's a mortal sin. Anyway, as soon as your heart stops I pull you out and you come back from hell. Then you see." I said stopping the tap.

"Ok. Lets do this" She said stepping into the tub. She smiled nervously and breathed out long.

"Just remember. Once you see them, they see you." She nodded and sat in the tub.

(With the YU YU GANG...the other half.)

yuske was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face, Botan had gone back to Reikai, Kurama was talking to Kuwabara and Hiei was sitting on the window sill.

"Uh, guys. Somethings not right." Kuwabara said looking out the window.

"What?" Kurama followd his gaze.

"Keiko's energy just spiked...then it's...gone?" He said looking at Yuske.

"What do you mean it's gone!" He asked sitting up and feeling for Keikos' energy. Kuwabara was right. He couldn't find it.

"SHIT!" He jumped up and ran for the door.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked then ran down the steps and down the street. Kurama nodded and followed with Kuwabara and Hiei behind him. They ran down a few streets and took some back alleys and arrived at Keikos house in record time. Yuske kicked open the door and ran upstairs.

"KEIKO!" He yelled, running into her room. The other two followed to concerned to notice Hiei was not there. When he found she wasn't in her room, he burst into the bathroom where the light was on. Inside, he stopped, causing the others to crash into him. The sight almost made him choke. Kitana was sitting beside the tub, holding Keiko's still form underwater. He was about to move when the side of the tub burst open, and Keiko came sliding out, while Kitana was thrown against the wall. She sat there unconscience while Keiko coughed up water. Blood soaked through bandages on her wrists, and she was breathing heavy. Kitana stirred and stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" He yelled. Keiko looked at him shock, and backed away. She screamed and grabbed her shoulder, where a small pocket knife was lodged deep in her skin. Blood seeped down onto her shirt. Kitana looked at her and they said one word.

"Hiei!" Before pushing past the boys and running down stairs. The boys followed, trying to figure out what was going on. They burst into the living room to see Hiei sitting on the floor, knocked out with a ward on his forehead and arm. Kaiko ran past ripping off the wards and ripped the dagger out of her shoulder and threw it at a shadow. It hit and there was a screaching noise as it sank to the ground. Kitana welled something and it disappeared in a flash of blue light. Keiko walked over to where it had stood and bent down. Yuske ran up beside her.

"Keiko, Keiko say something." He said grabbing her shoulders. She let her fingers run along the carpet while she looked straight ahead her eyes glassy. She picked up a gold coin with an angel on one side. She flipped it between her fingers before Kitana picked it up.

"Balthazar." Keiko said before passing out into Yuske's arms. He picked her up and stared at Kitana.

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Her choice. I didn't do anything she didn't ask for." I snapped. I was too preoccupied. Balthazar didn't die last time huh? Well, this time he would. And I would make sure of it. Kurama picked up Hiei but found he couldn't without getting shocked. I rolled my eyes and lifted him off the ground putting one of his arms around my shoulder and my arm around his waist. I grunted as I got shocked constantly, but I was used to it. I walked out the door with Yuske, Kuwabara and Kurama following. We reached the temple in a little under a half an hour. We put Hiei and Keiko in empty rooms and let Yukina heal them. I bandeged Hiei since, untill he woke up, anyone who was not 100 human would get nasty little shocked everytime they touched him. Damn wards. I walked back into the main room where Yuske was.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He yelled. Geeze he looked pissed. That's it, end of the line. I snapped.

"IT WAS HER CHOICE! DON'T FUCKING GO AFTER ME ABOUT IT!" I yelled back.

"SHE WANTED TO DIE!"

"YES!" I screamed.

"So you attempted to drown her in a bathtub?" He looked like he was going to hit me. Let him. I didn't give a shit now.

"It was her choice how to go. and it's alot better than what I did to...I stopped myself.

"WHAT? YOU DID TO WHO?" He yelled. Something inside me snapped. Whether it was lucifer, me or just having everything locked inside for so long I snapped regardless.

"I DID TO MYSELF! SHE WANTED TO SEE WHAT I DO. FEEL WHAT I DO! SHE SLIT HER OWN WRISTS TO GET TO HELL AND I LED HER ON THE PATH!" I could feel red seeping into my eyes slowly.

"WHATS WORSE THAN BEING DROWNED IN A BATHTUB AFTER BEING BRAINWASHED TO SLIT YOUR WRISTS?" He shot back at me.I looked away.

"You don't want to know." I snapped at him.

""No really, we're interested. Whats worse than being drowned in a bathtub?" I closed my eyes.

" SHE CAME TO ME SOUGHT ME OUT! AND I DIDN'T FUCKING BRAINWASH HER!AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WORSE I'LL TELL YOU! KILLING YOURSELF TO FIND REFUGE! TO GET AWAY TO ESCAPE FROM THE REAL WORLD! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT LIVING FOR! NO FAMILY, NO FRIENDS, NO MEMORY!" I screamed. tears were streaming down my face. But I didn't stop there.

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I DIED? I SLIT MY WRISTS THEN JUMPED OFF THE MENTAL HOUSE I WAS AT!" I turned and ran to the door. Yanking it open I ran out side.

"Keira? KEIRA!" His yell echoed in the night but I was to far gone. Wrapped up inside myself so far and running do fast. My eyes were red and streaming tears. As I ran down the steps of the apartment, I subconiously felt Hiei waking up but continued running down the street. I ran through back alleys and parks, no destination in mind. I finally stoped, out of breath and where I knew they wouldn't find me. I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. 'FUCK'. Why? Why do I always lode control? I asked myself sobbing. _ maybe because you don't know what control is>_ Lucifer whisperd in the back of my miiind.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled into the night air. I slid down the wall and crossed my arms over the tops of my knees burried my head and cried. I don't know how long I sat there or where I was, only that I was far away from _them_. My eyes dried and I sat there not moving untill the moon came up. Then I sat there for another hour or two. It was well past full dark when I finally stood and looked at my suroundings. I walked out of the alley, still a little dizzy and wobbly, and turned down onto the street. I looked around at the buildings and reconized where I was. I was about 5 minutes away from slashs' club. Might as well go there and blow the rest of the night away. I walked taking a couple turnes and found myself facing the hidden doorway. I opend it and walked down the red carpeted steps to the demonic doorman who held up a card. I glanced at it.

"Two birds on a bench." He nodded and let me pass. Unknown to me, I wasn't the only one he let by. I pushed a spot on the wall and was met by a blast of noise. I walked up to the bar and orderd a vanilla twist. (That's vodca so you know) I grabed it and walked to the back where slash would be. I paused outside the door. I was exausted. I pushed open the door and walked in. I sat by the wall and waited for slash to finish talking with some angel complaining about something. I rolled my eyes. Damn angels are never happy. They always find something to bitch about. I was still in a foul mood, can you tell? The angel stood and left. I waited a moment before going over. I slid into the chair across from his and let my head fall roughly onto the table.

"I need help." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"When don't you?" He asked. I looked up.

"I need to use the chair." He looked at me sharply. I gave him the same look back.

"You go in I'm not pulling you out you know that."

"Yeah yeah I know. I just need to find something." He nodded.

"Try not to kill anyone this time 'round ok?" He said rising. I nodded and rose with him. We walked together to the door with the glowing EXIT sign overhead. He pushed it open but instead of meeting open outside air, we walked into a warehouse like room. It was filled floor to ceiling with boxes and strange what nots. In the center of the room was a chiar. An ordinary wooden chair with peeling stain and slightly uneven legs. But to those who had sat in it knew otherwise. This was no ordinary chair. This was one of the few unregisterd gateways to Hell. I walked over and sat down. Slash stood beside me and started the incantation that would open the way.

With Hiei.

'Uh,what happend?' _ Long story or short?>_ Lucifer asked. 'Short' _ ok, they came, they invaded, Keiko attempted suicide, Kitana drowned her in a bathtub, she went to Hell, and she can now see Hell demons. Yuske got pissed off and yelled at her.>_ 'Why am I in my boxers?' _ Kitana bandaged your wounds>_. 'WHAT!'_ Don't worry she didn't see anything...I should Know cuz I didn't either.>_ He stood up and found his clothes and put them on walking out of the room. Yuske was sitting on the couch shaking. Kurama was having an argument with Youko and Kitana was no where to be found. 'Where is she...?' _ Oh, ya forgot to mention she left...and is abOUT TO DIE TURN ON THE T.V!>_

"Yuske turn on the T.V." Hiei snapped. Said boy looked up.

"What?" His eyes were red from crying.(keikos still asleep so you know)

"Just do it!"

Yuske turned on the T.V. It automatically went to the news. He was about to change the channel when something the reporter was saying caught his attention.

"And in other news, an explosion downtown caused by unknown devices left two injured and one dead. Kitana Fallen and Rugan 'Slash' Inger are curranlty comatose and one unknown citizen is dead. It is at this time unknown if either of the paitents who were admited into the local hospital this morning, will awaken. No family menbers have been found and sources say police are looking into a possible drug related incident." Yuske turned of the T.V.

"Keira!." The four stood for a minute before running to the door.

"What hospital is...wait a minute, where's Hiei?" They looked around but saw no sign of the short fire demon. Shaking it off they took off full speed to the nearest hospital.

With Hiei...

Kitana lay on the bed, black hair painfully dark against her skin. She was still in the clothes they had found her in and was in ICU. She had IVs' going into both her arms and a breathing monitor. Hiei climed in the window to avoid the nurses who would throw him out for possessing a sword. He walked over to the door and locked it so he wouldn't he kicked out. He moved to the side of her bed and looked at her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did you do, baka?" He said mostly to himself.

"I heard that Hiei." She said turning her head slightly. He stiffend and glared at her.

"I thought they said you were comatose."

'Yeah, well these doctors don't know shit. if I was in America I'd be out on the streets already." She mmumbled trying to sit up. Hiei pushed her back down.

"Don't move." He snapped. She looked out the window. It was a little past 8 am. 'Holy cripes, time flys when your having fun' She thought sacrcastically. Unfortunatly Hiei caught it.

"What?" When she didn't respond, he found her asleep again. He looked over her taking in the damage. She had scratches on her face and neck and her arms were slightly cut up as well. Wait...he lifted her arm and looked at it. It was coverd in scars and markings. Some were similar to Yuskes demon form, but there was something else. He traced the outline of half a triangle on her forearm. It had circles and strange writing inside of it. He gently dropped her right arm and picked up her left. The same tattoo only opposite, so when put together they made a perfect triangle. He looked at the scars again and wondered what or who caused them. Possibly herself?...he let that drift.

"What did you do to yourself?"He asked her sleeping form. Just then there was a knocking on the door. Hiei turned towards it but didn't open it.

"Fuck this!" A moment later the door was violently kicked open and Yuske Kuwabara and Kurama walked in.

"You got here fast." Yuske commented as he walked towards them.

"Kami sama, what happend?" He turned her head and found something Hiei overlooked. A mark which looked like it had been made by fire was on the side of her face running down the side of her jaw to her neck.

"Keira? Yo, say something if your awake?" She reached down and shook her shoulders gently.

"She's got second degree burns to her face, neck and stomach, glass shards were imbedded in her back and arms, face and neck brusing. Looks like she was strangled before being caught in the explosion." Kurama said,

"How the fuck do you know?" yuske asked. Kurama shrugged then pointed to the clipboard above her head which stated what she was in for.

"oh."

"Good Grief! We can't leave her alone for 5 minutes before she goes and almost kills herself." Kuwabaras being smart today! lol.

"Don't say that!" Yuske snapped. Kuwabara promtly shut up.

"We should get her out of here and back to Yukina. She can heal...these people can't." Yuske nodded.

"Uh, guys, one problem. How we gonna get her out? We can't just walk out with her...You need to get her released or something." Kuwabara said.

"Then we'll sign her out no big deal." Yuske pulled the IVs' out of her arms. Hiei picked her up and walked towards the door. He opend it and walked out into the hall. Yuske followed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Signing her out dumbass." Hiei said walking down the hall

"HEY wait a sec. She's My sister idiot!" Yuske said running after him.

"Sister. Where did that come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"Long story. You'll learn it later." kurama said following Yuske and Hiei.

(Reseptions desk)

"I'm taking her home." Hiei stated as he approched the desk.

"I'm sorry," The nurse said looking down at Kitanas' limp form. "The patient has to be concious before they are removed.

"Uhhh, where the hell am I...?"Kitana questioned opening her eyes a bit.

"There she's awake, I'm leaving." He stared to turn when she stopped him.

"Whats' her name?" she asked opening a records book.

"Kitana Fallen." She nodded and flipped through some pages.

"I'm sorry, you can't remove her unless you are close relation. We suspect that most of her scars are from self infliction."

"I'll watch her." He growled. This chick was really pissing him off.

"Relation?" She asked picking up a pen. He twitched. _ Say it, say it ,you know you want to>._.. 'Shut up you!'

"Boyfriend" He said turning and walking fast out of the lobby. A minute later Yuske and 'lakeys' ran into the lobby.

"Whew I thought we were lost for a minute there. Where'd the shrimp go?" He asked looking around.

"If your looking for a Kitana Fallen, someone just released her." The nurse passing by said.

"Damn him, he's fast." Yuske said running out onto the street and towards Genkais temple. When they got there, they found Hiei sitting in a tree with Kitana on his lap. Yuske stood there observing the scene between one of his best friends and his new found not so dead baby sister who he had to get some major answers from. Twitch. Twitch.

"Hiei...what the hell are you doing with MY sister?" He put stress on the word my. Hiei looked down.

"Hn. Didn't know you had a sister detective."

"Well I do, and your bringing her down right now!" And just because he knew it would spite the detective...

"Mine." With that hiei settled down farther on the branch.

SFCP: Done. I have the next chapter half done. There will be LOTS of fighting for you violence lovers.


	6. crazy fire aparations and name calling

SFCP:OK sry it took so long to update...but I've been lazy.

Leslie: DAMN RIGHT YOU HAVE!

SFCP: AHHHH!Where did you come from?

Leslie: The door moron.

"SFCP: Can't she keep you on a leash!

Leslie: Nope (grinns evily)

SFCP:(gulp)

Story start!

Kitana woke up and found she was ten feet off the ground and had a heat source. Wait. Heat source? She sat up and turned slightly and came face to face with...HIEI? She sat there a moment, looking at his face, so relaxed when he was sleeping. _ come on, just a little closer...you know you want to! _ the sing song voice of Lucifer taunted in her head. Twitch Twitch.

"GOD DAMNIT LUCIFER I'M GONNA CASTERATE YOU WITH A PAPER CLIP!" She yelled out loud causing Hiei to wake up startled and fall out of the tree, bringing her with him. _ can't I have a little fun? _ Lucifer asked _'oh not you again!' _ Hiei thought. Lucifer asessed their position. Akward. Twitch Blink Twitch. Kitana was laying on the ground, Hiei fell ontop of her, and was proper up on his elbows, three inches away from her face and almost stradling her left leg. Both had a blank look in their eyes. Just then Kurama walked out.

"Did I miss someth..Lucifer? Who the hell is that?" His eyes flashed gold, then went solid. Youko was free! He smirked and walked over to the two and knelt down beside them. He cocked his head and got the same look in his eyes as Kitana and Hiei. (A/N : **blah** means Lucifer. blah means youko/shuichi. **blah** means Hiei and 'blah' means Kitana)

_** youko? youko kurama?** yes. Lucifer? **yup..HOW YA DOING BUDDY O' MINE?** 'twitch twitch.Hiei, I know what Lucifer does with is 'buddies'.'** WHO TH HELL IS TALKING TO ME?****... You mean you don't know me? Im hurt Hiei.**. **How the hell do you know my name? **'Hiei that's Lucifer, my uh, I guess you could call him the evil voice in the back of my head...' And you should know me Hiei. But who the hell are you? '_** Who?**_ ' The chick. 'HEY! I take offence to that. I'm Kitana.' Youko. 'I knew that...' **Well, now that we're all aquainted. **'OH YA! Hiei I know exactly what Lucifer does with his 'buddies.'** do I want to know?** 'nope...not really. but you'll find out really soon...' and you know what exactly? 'me? I'm the one who has FRONT ROW SEATS!' blink blink. OOoooOo 'Ya, OOooooOoo is right.' **Hn. Fox, how do you know him?** we met a long time ago 'Thank god' **awww, you know you enjoy it**. 'what. was. that. lucy?' **don't call me lucy, Keira**. 'Don't call me Keira, Satan.'** dont call me Satan, Fallen Angel**. Dont call me Fallen Angel House wife stereotype, ' **Dont. call. me. house wife srereotype...Suicide Case.** _

"ARGG IM GONNA HURT YOU!" Kitana yelled outloud, causing Kurama to snap back to normal and hiei and Kitana to realize the position they were in. OOoooOoo. Akward.

"Suicide case? Where the hell did that come from?" Hiei demanded.

"Um, uh well you see, I uh, um." She tried to hide her hands behind her back but it was a little difficult considering her position.

"You what?" He asked in a voice that said, don't mess with the short guy. Not a good time to be stuck underneath him. Not at all. So she did the best thing there was to do. Other than keeping quiet. Cuz she can't do that. Nope. So she grabbed his shoulders and pushed to the side, causing him to go off balance and fall beside her. She jumped to her feet and backed up slowly. Unknowingly, she backed into a brick wall.

"crap." Hiei nodded and lunged forward.

"Holy shit!" She yelled barely dodging. She stumbled and used the momentum to roll away from the crazy fire apparation.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hiei ground out, tackling her and pinning her to the ground.

"Nothing. It's a nickname." She pushed Hiei off her.

"Bullshit. What did you do?" He grabbed her and tried to get her hands from behind her back. _ oh nothing just took a kn 'LUCIfER!'_ Hiei took this distracted moment to throw her off him and onto the ground. He sat ontop of her and grabbed her hands.

"HEY I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL HERE!" She yelled. He shrugged.

"Don't care. You'll heal sooner or later."

"ABUSE!" she yelled untill he slapped his free hand over her mouth.

"No one can here you you know." He said smirking.

"I know, but if I scream loud enough the lazy assed kitsune and weirdo long haired dude will come out here to shut me up. Then I'll be free away from you."

"Don't count on it. I can kick their asses anyday."

"Argg! " She flipped him and he landed on his back but flipped to his feet. She was just standing up when he pushed her and pinned her to the ground...again. He straddled her and grabbed her hands.

"Ok. Tell me what you did or I find out from Lucifer."

"Ha! Good luck. He won't talk." Hiei shrugged.

"Okay then."_**pull down her sleeve** **and find out.** _He shrugged and pulled down her sleeve.

"SHIT NO!" She tried to pry her hands from his, but with no sucess. He pulled her sleeve up her arm all the way. He flipped her arm so the wrist was up and saw four straight smooth scars running the length of her veins. The other arm had the same thing. He looked closer and judged them to be about three years old. They seemed deep enough that they would have killed her when she made them.

"You slit your wrists?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. No not calm. More like seriously surpressed anger.

"What were you thinking!" He yelled.

"NOT a Hell of a lot!" She yelled back. He jumped off her and hauled her up, slamming her back into a tree. He pulled out his sword and held it at her throat.

"If your going to kill yourself, do it right the first time." He growled. She narrowed her eyes.

"News flash. It did work. Why do you think I can see dead things? I'm still technically dead!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really. If you were dead, you wouldn't have a heartbeat." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"listen" He strained his ears, but even with his demonic hearing he heard nothing but the nature around the temple.

" what does this have to do with my question?"

"What do you hear?" She asked softly.

"Nothing!"

"Exactly." The realization of her meaning hit him like a ton of bricks. He pulled back and shealthed his sword.

"Explaination. Now." She took one look at him, looked at the door, looked at Kurama who was at the window watching the scene unfold back to Hiei then the door. She ran for it.

SFCP:short chappie i kno..

Leslie: I'm BACK!

SFCP and Lucifer: AHHHHHHHH-HHHHHH (look at each other.) When did you get here?

Leslie: Oh gawd.

Lucifer: Uh just now...

SFCP:Oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHH LESLIES BACK!

Lucifer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SFCP Lucifer(Run away)

Leslie: (Laughing evilly)


	7. this means WAR

Grahahaha! This isn't an update. At all. It's a notice.

I'M REVAMPING AND MOVING THIS STORY.

Not that you care because it died a while ago. But in case. Search this pen name under authors if you want to find it and read the new and improved version.

Rylen.Xx

OR

You can look up the new story title.

Angels and Demons - This means WAR

GOOD LUCK!

Wait… why am I wish you good luck? OH! Because I'm throwing in religious controversies.

Bai BAAIII!


End file.
